dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Kang/ Dragoon Physiology
Dragon Kang.jpg Dragon Kang City The Towers of the Ancient Dragons is ranged around a City known as ' Dragon Kang city ' Based off the Legend of a man who defeated the Dragon Known as Kang, and obtained the powers of said Dragons. This mystical city lies in Tai-Wang Mountains . It's one of the longest mountain chains in Asia, extending more than 4,000 km. The mountain range exists entirely within the Tibet region of the People's Republic of China. Dragon Kang City is the stronghold of a colony of humanoids, place of origin unknown, whose means of getting here crash-landed upon a small, extra-dimensional world, approximately a million years ago. The ship's warp-drive engines somehow created a permanent, oscillating rift between the pocket world and Earth's dimension, causing the settlement to shift into Earthly space every 10 years on a site in the Himalayas in Tibet. Due to this, it has been black Zoned By The Dark Zone, and even they lack a Portal to this place, the World of Portals. The people built a city around their inverted spaceship, cannibalizing materials from its interior and using its basic design as their architectural style. No citizens alive today are aware that the Central Hall of Ancestors was once the spaceship that bore them to their world. Now that the mystical emerald crystal that regulated the dimensional matrices had been broken the duration of this period of Dragon Kang City interface with Earth is not known. Apocryphal stories about Dragon Kang City told by travelers gave rise to the Chinese legend of the same name. As its name suggests, the City of Dragon Kang closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile place with slowly aging inhabitants, Dragon Kang is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Master Xiao Lee and his Imperial Gaurds. The earliest known ruler of Dragon Kang was Emperor Tiger Fang. Xiao Lee's great grand father. Like Earth rain falls regularly, has similar lifeforms such as grasses and trees, has abundant water, and the inhabitants, such as Xiao Lee, often form relationships with Earthrealmers. Dragon Kang and Earthrealm differ in terms of Dragon Kang more intense preoccupation with Chi, whereas Earthrealm is more affluent with technology. Many of Dragon Kang inhabitants are also civilized, peaceful people, and good artisans with artistic expression. Inhabitants / Dragoon Physiology The only known species of Dragon Kang are known as Dragoons, a species very similar to Earthrealm humans. However, unlike Earthrealmers, Dragoons are direct descendants of the shinto gods and therefore possess much greater affinities with chi, have a much longer life expectancy, and have a much slower aging process. The youngest of inhabitants, for example, Xiao Lee, is 10,000 years old, but only appears to be in his late teens to early twenties. Dragoons are also known for their outstanding beauty. The skin tones of Dragoons vary from light to dark. Many inhabitants appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from the realm of Earth, but would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their realm when the time arises. They are also very adept in Dream Walking, passing there physical body through the Dream world. Dragon Kang 1.jpg dragon kang 3.jpg Dragon kang 2.png Seiryuu-1.png 'The Four Guardian Spirits' The Four Symbols (Chinese: 四象; pinyin: Sì Xiàng) are four mythological creatures in the Chinese constellations. They are the Azure Dragon (Chinese: 青龙; pinyin: Qīng Lóng), of the East, the Vermilion Bird (Chinese: 朱雀; pinyin: Zhū Què) of the South, the White Tiger (Chinese: 白虎; pinyin: Baí Hǔ) of the West, and the Black Turtle (Chinese: 玄武; pinyin: Xuán Wū) of the North. Each one of them represents a direction and a season, and each has its own individual characteristics and origins. Symbolically and as part of spiritual and religious belief, they are the founders and guardians of Dragon Kang itself. They govern the realm of the living and the dead, and maintain peace between bridging worlds, including their home land where they can live their way of life without threat from others. The Temple After Keyth had died the first time. During that 10 year Gap, Xiao Lee was able to find his homeworld for the first time since he had left it the first time when he went seeking out for his father in the world of Fuemi. Xiao Lee's Father, 'Tiger-Chen-Lee Aka Dai-Da-Tear Aka Konchi had made his way into the realm of Fuemi after Deus killed him in combat. Xiao Lee went after his father only to find him corrupted and changed by the realm of Dark Hadou, mad and driven with power. Together Xiao Lee Joined Forces with Keyome Tasanagi where they battled Konchi and Kiken for thousands of years in the World of Fuemi. But once those adventures had been long gone. Xiao Lee made his way back home where he was made a hero for his deeds and his tails. And after the Royal Kang Tournament. He was made the New Emperor and leader of the Ancient Dragons School for Martial Arts where he teaches those his fathers Martial Arts Style Known as The Crimson Dragon Style. Xiao Lee and the Others at the Temple use there training to Pass through The Dream World with ease to get in and out of Dragon Kang City. However making those that are not from there extremly diffcult to enter unless other means are created. Families of Dragon Kang *The Xiāofáng Family *The Xiaolee family *The Xiaolaw family *The Xiaoming Family The Emperor of Dragon Kang Xiao Lee.jpg Xiao Lee is the acting emperor of Dragon Kang at this very moment. During his younger day's he himself took up the Dragon Monk role, but reliquinished his title when he opted to be the supereme ruler of the lands. The Dragon Monks and high roytalties of the land recieve exclusive training and tuttiledge from him. He's very...chill. Somewhat out there with his teach methods, but it's nothign no one isn't any kind of used to. He is kind and benevoloent, but he is not afraid to be the ruthless merciless ruler Dragon Kang needs. Solar Manipulation *The users can control, create and manipulate all aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. Like its counterpart, Lunar Manipulation, this page has abilities based on folklore and mythology. Solar Empowerment *Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the sun or even slow or stop aging. Solar Energy Absorption *User absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently they can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. the user's body is cloaked in darkness because they drain all the ambient light from his skin. It can impair enemies with Cancer. Star Flame *The user can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebulas, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. The user can select what they want to burn and what not to. Hell Flame *The users can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. *Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. Sun God fist *Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic.Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. ''The Dragon Monk four divine beast.jpg The Dragon Monk as he’s known, is a living breathing avatar for the four great guardian spirits of dragon kang, revered in Chinese culture. The dragon, the phoenix, the turtle, and the tiger. These four animals with their powers combined, poured their energy into one single resident of dragon kang, tasking him to be the first and last line of defense for their people and their very way of life & and serve as the guide for spirits to the proper afterlife. The dragon monk is imbued with the knowledge and skill of each spirit, able to become a driving force to defend and protect his home world the other worlds that so beckon his need and call and put at ease the restless dead. However his job is done in discretion. No one can know about the dragon monk or his role in the protection of other realms, as such he handles all of his business secretively. In order to obtain the power of the dragon monk, the chosen one must find and defeat the spirits of all four of the animal avatars and claim their power for his own. In his final test should he pass he will become the next Dragon Monk in line. As shepherds of the dead, Dragon Monks would seek out lost spirits across the empire. Occasionally, requests would be sent to a Dragon Monk to deal with spirits. Their goal was to bring the lost spirits to the afterlife. Mad ghosts had to be bound to the Dragon Monk in order to physically bring them to the cross roads, or purgatory. This was done through the ritual of binding. The reason many threats, like demons and oni’s do not even so much as make it into the sacred peaceful realms is because the dragon monk with his spiritual awareness is able to detect these threats before they become any bigger. 'Dragon Fruit''' The Dragon fruit is a fruit that temporarily allows one outside of the Dragoon race to eat and gain the ability to use Ninpo and gain the firey aruras of Dragoons. And also allows them to use the power of a Dragoon for a short amount of time. In Dragon Kang, when a mortal eats it , it can least for a few months, but on earth it only last for 10 mintes. ( 2 post time period. ) Category:Dragon Kang Category:Dragon Monk Category:Fantasy Category:Location Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Physiology Category:Dark Moon